In recent years, a technique called edge AI (Artificial Intelligence) computing is known. In this technique, machine learning is performed by using edge devices connected to the gateway.
As a system for performing the machine learning, for example, a configuration for arranging edge devices at positions close to edges (various sensor devices) in a conventional public line network, allowing the edge devices to perform processing that requires fast processing speed, and allowing other computers connected to the public line network to perform time-consuming processing such as image analysis and machine learning is disclosed (see Non-Patent Document 1).